


I'm Not Over You

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: *inspired by Kihyun's v-live in Bangkok where Shownu came to bring him his birthday cake*
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	I'm Not Over You

It was already past 9PM when they wrapped up the We Are Here Concert in Bangkok. The rest of the members bid good night and disappeared to their own room to have some rest but Kihyun still felt some adrenaline left from stage; that, and some other feelings.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the hallway to his rooms were full of balloon bouquets, with red and gold as dominant colors.

Maybe, just maybe..

Kihyun felt the urge to slap himself when he realized they were from the Thai promotors and concert staffs thanking them for coming back to Bangkok. He was so touched and grabbed a bouquet, thinking that it would help him ease the boredom since he had no roommate; each of the Monsta X member was assigned private room for this world tour.

"Just what the hell was I thinking? Stupid." he murmured while trying to tap his cardkey to the door.

"What was that?"

A soft low-toned voice he'd been missing.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Shownu naturally tried to take the bouquet from Kihyun's hands but the later refused.

"I'm tired, hyung." Liar. "And you should take a rest, too."

"You know I can't spend a night knowing you're mad at me, babe."

Kihyun gasped. He walked fast in to the room and put the bouquet aside the table.

"Don't babe me. People might hear."

"The entire floor is literally booked for us and the staff, babe." Kihyun hated how much the babe affected him, that was why. "Now can we talk?"

"I told you I'm tired! We have an early flight tomorrow. Go back to your room."

Shownu sighed and gave up. As much as he didn't like going to sleep with unresolved problems, he knew that it was better to give his boyfriend time and space.

"Talk to me tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry Ki, I really am. I promise I'll try to work on the sched.."

"Just don't promise me anything anymore okay? Let's just accept the fact that it's not gonna work!" Kihyun cut Shownu off, resulting the band's leader bewildered.

"What is not gonna work?"

"This! Us!"

"Kihyunnie.." Shownu walked closer to Kihyun, trying to hold the younger's hands but got pushed instead.

"I know you have a lot on your shoulders, hyung. I don't want to be additional burden!" Kihyun tried his hardest to hold his tears.

Shownu took a deep breath and sat on the edge of Kihyun's bed.

"Baby, I apologize for accepting the photoshoot on my birthday. I will try to have it resheduled or to finish early so we can spend the night together, yeah? Just don't have any strange ideas that you're a burden. You never are."

Kihyun bit his lower lips and turned his back. He was so close to crying and the last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of Shownu. He realized how selfish he was, getting mad over a trivial thing. It was just a birthday and they practically lived together in the dorm - except for the fact that both of them had been so busy due to the world tour, album preparations, and individual projects hence the last proper quality time they had was more than 2 months ago.

Kihyun, being in the same group with the leader for years, fully understood that it was inevitable. But at the same time he couldn't deny his own desire to spend a little more time as Shownu's boyfriend. They had promised to spend Shownu's birthday together amidst all the schedule; only to find out yesterday that Shownu accepted a photoshoot schedule on that very day.

"I hate that I keep wanting to be at your side as your Kihyun, hyung. I hate that as your boyfriend I somehow have the rights to demand you spare some of your precious time for me." said Kihyun with trembling voice.

"You do have the right, Kihyunnie.."

"But I know you have a lot on your plate as our leader, hyung. You work harder than any of us. I feel like crap for not being able to be more.. understanding."

Shownu couldn't hold back. He hugged Kihyun from behind and buried his face in Kihyun's neck, "I'm sorry, babe.. you've been very understanding. Let me fix this, okay?"

Kihyun closed his eyes.

"Get some rest, hyung."

"I will.. you have some rest too. Please spare me just one more time, Ki. I love you."

"Good night, hyung."

Kihyun ordered some chicken and pizza after Shownu left as he wanted to forget everything and gulping down his favorite foods seemed to be a good idea. He already at his second chicken when he logged in to twitter and found a lot of positive comments on their performance at Thunder Dome MuangThongtani earlier.

He decided to go on surprise live after getting approval from their manager. Talking to Monbebe always cheered him up and he needed that now, more than any other time. He was just about to recommend a song he'd been listening to lately to Monbebe when suddenly Shownu called him and got his live paused.

"I see you're not resting?"

"Hyung please, I am talking to Monbebe.."

"Right. Sorry. Be there in a sec, babe."

"What? Why -" but Shownu had hung up.

Kihyun got confused but decided to continue his v-live. He told Monbebe that he'd been listening to Super Junior Ryeowook's I'm Not Over You.

"You want me to play the song? Ah, okay.." Kihyun played the song from his personal cellphone and he started to sing along when his door was opened and a very familiar figure walked in.

With a flower bouquet and a slice of cake in his hands. Kihyun stopped singing but Shownu quickly picked up where he left and continue the singing while walked closer.

"I’m not over you  
I’m not over you  
Painful words I repeat by myself endlessly  
I’m waiting for you.."

Kihyun couldn't take his eyes off of Shownu as his boyfriend walked to him and finally appeared on frame. He totally forgot that Shownu always had the key to his hotel room.

"Hello Monbebe!" Shownu greeted with his signature awkward smile, "I come by to bring this to Kihyun!"

Kihyun almost fainted but felt relieved realizing that Shownu had put the flower on his bed and only brought the small plate of cake. Their fans had suspected something going on between them and bringing him a bouquet of flower on a live broadcast would not do them any good - though he was more than sure that Monbebe would be nothing but supportive if his relationship with Shownu were ever to go public, but that was not the point.

"What is this, hyung?"

"Ah, the Thai staff decided to celebrate my birthday a bit earlier. The cake was in front of my door when I got back. I want you to have it too."

Kihyun felt warm but quickly back to his sense.

"Well, thanks hyung. What a great time, Monbebe miss you. They have been asking about you."

"Really? I'm here, Monbebe. I'll keep you company while Kihyun is having his cake, okay?"

Apparently Shownu didn't care that Kihyun literally had a pack of fried chicken and some pizza in front of him. He made a gesture asking Kihyun to eat the cake - and Kihyun obeyed.

"Monbebe, I don't sing as well as Kihyun but I'll do my best, yeah? I can tell you that Kihyun has loved this song by Ryeowook Hyung for quite a while he listens to it thousand times."

Shownu got down on his knees beside Kihyun and started singing to the camera. He put his his right hand on Kihyun's thigh under the table and squeezed it. Kihyun swore he had to channel his whole actor Kihyun-self in order not to get blush all over his face. His boyfriend could be crazy at times.

"Okay hyung I'm done with the cake, didn't you say earlier that you'd watch final of Champion League?"

Shownu nodded, "Ah right. Monbebe do you want to watch it too? It'll be at 2AM Thai time, 4AM Korea time."

"You wouldn't be able to sleep then, hyung."

"But I'll have a good sleep on the plane."

"But we'll only be flying for around 5 hours from here to Seoul tomorrow, hyung."

"Ah right that's a bit vague. But well, I'll watch it anyway! Now I'll let you continue the talking. Thank you for the energy during tonight's concert and all the early birthday wishes, Monbebe! Goodbye!"

"Thank you for the cake, hyung.."

Shownu walked out of frame while shouting, "I love you, Monbebe!"

"He said he loves you, Monbebe."

Kihyun realized Shownu still stood in front of him. The leader said with inaudible voice, "And I love you, babe. I'll stay here until you finish talking to Monbebe."

Kihyun couldn't hide his smile but managed to stay composed and continue his live broadcast. 20 minutes later he finally bid goodbye to Monbebe.

"What is this, hyung? I thought you said you'd rest."

"Come here babe, please?"

Shownu looked so tired and that was exactly Kihyun's weakest point so he naturally walked to the leader's arms.

"You know I will never miss your v-live, baby."

Kihyun tightened his arms around Shownu and breathed in his boyfriend's fresh smell, "I know.. thank you for the cake, hyung. And the flowers. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Anything for you, Yoo.."

"Did you give the cake to the others too?"

"Not yet. They can wait."

"Jooheon will not be happy when he finds out, hyung. That's his favorite cake."

"But you're my favorite person."

"Ah, hyuung.."

Shownu kissed the top of Kihyun's head, "About the song you told Monbebe, babe?

"What about it?"

"You sang it beautifully. As always. But, Kihyun?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"Don't be over me, baby. Ever."

Kihyun sobbed, "I'm sorry, hyung. I've said things that hurt you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you anyhow, okay? Please don't get any strange ideas anymore."

Kihyun wrapped his hands around Shownu's neck and tiptoed to give a light peck on his lips.

"I won't. I'm so so so sorry, hyung.."

Shownu smiled and caressed Kihyun's cheeks.

"We're good?"

"We're good."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Where else would you stay? Your comfortable clothes and toiletries are all in my luggage."

\---


End file.
